Love lost at sea
by Peeta-loves-katniss
Summary: Ever since Peeta was little he liked katniss. He tried everything to make her fall for him but Gale would always get in the way. Peeta Mellark fell in love with Katniss Everdeen. A simple love story but with a twist. The hunger games dont exist.
1. On the boat

Okay well this was just a thought i had and it was really bugging me and i decided to finally write it.

After you read this dont ask how or why it came up in my head it just happened.

Summary:

Peeta Mellark fell in love with Katniss Everdeen. A simple love story but with a twist.

Ever since Peeta was little he wanted to marry Katniss, But his chance was lost when gale proposed first.

What will Peeta do? How will he react?

This story starts With Peeta about to jump of a boat because he can feels that with out Katniss there is no point in him living any more.

* * *

Peeta's POV:

My name is Peeta Mellark, im 20 years old and the love of my life is about to get married to Gale Hawthorne. There's nothing I can do but watch as she walks down the aisle in her beautiful lacy dress, oh how I wish I was standing at the end. I hope gale has second thoughts and leaves. Stop Peeta! You're being so selfish, she loves gale not you, so shut up! All I want is for her to be happy and if that's with gale then so be it. And so that's why Im standing here, on the tip of the ship about to fall into the icy cold depths of the ocean. Just the thought of her being happy with gale kills me. If katniss can't be mine then there is no point in me living anymore? I am nothing without her, she is my everything.

I can fell the soft breeze blow in my blonde hair and I can smell the saltiness from the sea. I close my eyes and I have one flashback. It was when katniss and I first meet at school in grade 1, one look at her face instantly made me fall in love with her.

*flashback*

I see a girl with a red dress and two braids hanging down her shoulders in class. I decide she's extremely pretty, no that's not the word, beautiful, that's it. Our eyes meet for and second but it feels like forever. I look into her beautiful grey eyes and suddenly I get a funny feeling inside me. I don't know what it was but it brought a smile to my face and I decide to introduce myself.

"Hi, im Peeta, Peeta Mellark. Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" I say holding out my hand.

"Hi, Im Katniss, Katniss Everdeen and yes of course I would love to" she says while she shook my hand.

That day we got to know each other. When school ended I ran to my father as fast as I could after saying goodbye to Katniss, of course. I was very curious about the funny feeling so I decide to ask my dad what it was. I think I might be allergic to Katniss!

"Daddy! Daddy!" I say.

"Hey, Pete how was your day?" he says.

"It was good. Daddy one question. I met this girl and every time I see her I get this funny feeling and My heart feels like is going about a billion miles per minute. What is it? Am I going to die?" I said.

He chuckles to himself before he replies "Son, I think you might be in love".

*End of flash back*

I laugh at how stupid i was when I was little and I cry remembering how her beauty never changed. Im leaning forward ready to be met with the cold water when suddenly I hear a voice calling my name.

"PEETA, STOP! PEETA!

* * *

Did you like it or was it really bad? review please!


	2. He ruined everything

This is 7 years before the last chapter and Peeta and Katniss are in year 8.

I wrote this chapter for a reason and it will make sense in the next chapters to come!

If you get confused with what im trying to do with this story just message me.

* * *

Peeta's POV:

*(7 years before) Peeta and Katniss are in year 8*

Today is Thursday, 14 February Valentine's Day. I bought Katniss a box of chocolates and a little mocking jay pin I made especially made for her. I designed it myself and my dad's friend the blacksmith made it for me. Plus I wrote a little note. I have been waiting every day to give this to her and this is my big chance to finally tell her.

We give our little presents to the teacher before class, and then she gives them to them so that girls won't know who gave it to them. All of my friends brought stuff for the people they like, like Finnick gave Annie a big teddy bear saying 'I love you' but I wanted to tell her how I really feel.

Katniss comes in 5 minutes late so they had to wait. Then finally the class started and Mrs Trinket says "Today is a big, big, big day! It's Valentine's day!" and then she hands the gifts out.

Katniss' POV:

Today is Valentine's Day. I hate it because I never get anything and glimmer always rubs it in my face. I came in 5 minutes late because prim had spilt orange juice all over her skirt and we had to find another one. I come in and see my two best friends Madge and Peeta. I really like Peeta but I think he only sees me as a friend. As usual Mrs Trinket saying "Today is a Big, big day, it's Valentine's Day". The girls and boys have to sit opposite sides of the room, which I find really stupid so I sit next to Madge.

"Katniss why are you late?" Madge said.

"Prim spilt orange juice on her skirt and we had to find a new one" I whisper.

"For a second I thought..." she was interrupted by glimmer shouting to the whole class.

"Katniss why did you come late? Or were you to busy crying over that no one will give you a Valentine?" she says looking innocent. The class laughs and then Mrs Trinket hands me something and everyone shuts up. Everyone has shocked expressions on their face.

"What did you get then? And read the note it's probably a joke" glimmer says.

Everyone is starting to whisper. I open the gift and there's chocolate, a pin with a mocking jay on it and a letter and I read it out loud.

"Okay well it says" I pause "True love is hard to find, special one, one of a kind, but the love inside me is true and that appeared that day I met you…" I say while blushing furiously and every girl starts awing and asking questions to who it was. *Ring* "Class dismissed" I walk out wondering, who would want to give me anything?

Peeta's POV

"Let me guess you gave her that to her" Finnick says.

"Yep" I say.

Finnick, Annie, Madge, Katniss and I are sitting at our table when suddenly Gale stands on his table and says "Katniss, Will you be my Valentine?"

I felt like being stabbed in the heart over and over again when she said "Yes"

I go home sick and cry my eyes out. Why does gale always ruin everything?

* * *

How was that chapter? please review!


	3. Completely Clueless

If you have any ideas or anything you think i should do in this story please share!

* * *

Gale's POV:

Im walking back to my house when I over hear a conversation in Peeta's house.

"Im going to propose to katniss today with your and mum's engagement ring, is that okay?" I hear Peeta say.

WHAT! PEETA MELLARK IS NOT MARRYING MY KATNISS! I run home as fast as I can and see katniss helping posy with reading.

"Hey katniss I really need to talk to you" I say while puffing.

"Um sure but can you make it quick I need to get home for dinner" she says.

Peeta's POV:

"Hey dad?" I say.

"Yes, Peeta?" He says.

"Im going to propose to katniss today with your and mum's engagement ring, is that okay?" I say.

"That's excellent! Your mother would be so happy" he says with a sad smile.

"Thanks, I'll ask her now" I say while walking to the front door.

"Good luck "he whispers.

Im walking to the Everdeen's house that's right down the road and im nervous as heck. What would happen if Katniss' parents say no? But before I know it I have already knocked on the door and prims open with a big smile.

"Hey little duck" I say.

"Hey Peeta bread" say says and we both laugh. We sit down at the kitchen table. I should ask prim to see if it's okay with her. Yeah might as well.

"Katniss is at gale's helping posy with her reading" she says.

"Oh im not looking for her I wanted to talk to you about something" I say.

"Really? What?" she says with excitement.

"Well w-what would y-you say if I asked katniss to marry me?" I say. Her eyes widen and Im staring to worry now. If she said no im guessing her parents would too.

"MARRY HER. PEETA! OF COURSE! "She screams at me. Just then Mrs Everdeen and Mr Everdeen walk in the room.

"Who's the lucky couple" Mr Everdeen says.

"Um Mr and Mrs Everdeen can I please ask your daughter to marry me?" I ask nervously.

"Welcome to the family Peeta!" Mr Everdeen says with the biggest smile on his face. While Mrs Everdeen gives me a small smile.

Then just on cue Katniss comes in the room.

"Mum! Dad I have big News!" she says.

"Yeah well Peeta's got big new as well" prim says.

"Okay what is it" she says.

"I'll tell you later, after you tell us what happened with you" I say.

"Okay, Gale asked me to marry him and I said yes" Im suddenly feeling like this is a deija vu **moment**.

"Peeta could you please make our wedding cake?" She says completely clueless of how this is making me feel.

"Yeah sure im would be happy to but I can't right now because my dad needs me in the bakery, bye" I say immediately regretting.

I stormed out of the House with tears running down my face. I want to run and never come back. She doesn't know the affect she has on me. I don't know where im going but my feet take me to the meadow. About 10 minutes later I hear light footsteps and I turn to see…

* * *

I know its a pretty bad chapter but im getting to the main point! please review!


	4. Your actions define the future

Okayy the real drama will happen in maybe a few more chapters but i will need to put some things in before it starts. sorry if it gets boring :/

* * *

Mrs Everdeen's POV:

I was lost for words when Peeta asked to marry Katniss, my daughter was about to get to get married to Peeta Mellark. I couldn't stop smiling; it seems like yesterday when I first held her in my hands and now she's all grown up and finally getting married. If she's happy then im happy.

I hear a door close and katniss says she has big news.

"Yeah well Peeta's got big news as well" prim says.

I blank out for a while then suddenly katniss says something that caught my attention "Okay, Gale asked me to marry him and I said yes" I look at her in shock.

"Peeta could you please make our wedding cake?" I look at Peeta and he's smiling hiding that fact that this is killing him.

"Yeah sure im would be happy to but I can't right now because my dad needs me in the bakery, bye" he says then storms off.

"Im pretty sure he's lying because the shop isn't even open on Saturday's, maybe I should talk to him see if everything's okay" she says.

"NO" I almost scream "I'll talk to him later" I say.

"Okay" she says.

"When are you two getting married" I say.

"Next week and he has already booked everything! were going on a boat to Hawaii, I know its rushing things but I guess when you're in love you do weird things. i'll start dinner" she says but I know there is definitely something wrong but I'll investigate that later.

I go to the bakery and find mark's there (Peeta's dad)

"Mark is Peeta here?" I ask.

"No, but he said he was going to ask katniss..." I interrupt him.

"She's engaged to gale" I say.

"Oh," is all he can manage to say.

"Where would he be?" is say.

"The meadow" I leave straight away but before I did I swear I saw a tear roll down his face.

Peeta's POV:

She sits down beside me and says "Peeta im sorry".

I don't need her pity and quite frankly I don't want any Everdeen to talk to me right now. We sit there for about 5 minutes before she talks again.

"You know things happen for a reason" she says but I don't find this comforting at all.

"No they don't life is not some stupid chance game, you actions define your future and if I had just had the guts to ask her yesterday none of this would have happened" I say but then I lose it and im crying again.

She starts hugging me and swaying back and forth. Saying that everything is going to be ok and somehow I think she might be right. I have never had a motherly moment before because my mother died giving birth to me. After a few moments I face reality katniss is marring gale, she is happy with gale and if katniss is happy with gale then I guess I'll just have to be happy for her.

* * *

Im being really mean on Peeta but trust me things will get better later...

Please tell me what you think, i dont care if you think its bad because that just motivates me to make it better :) Please review!


	5. What have i done

This Chapter is really short so im putting up the next chapter too. I felt like i should do this chapter in Katniss' POV so you know what she's thinking.

* * *

Katniss POV:

What have I done? I just agreed to marry Gale, I mean he's a nice friend and all but I had never really thought about marring him. I guess I just acted on impulse when I said yes, I sigh realising it's too late he had already planned everything out. I really wish Peeta had asked me but Peeta would never love me and I accepted that.

I walk into the kitchen and see mum, dad, prim and Peeta. I guess he'll have to find out too but he wouldn't care.

"Mum! Dad I have big News!" I say trying to look happy.

"Yeah well Peeta's got big new as well" prim says.

"Okay what is it" I say trying to avoid my topic.

"I'll tell you later, after you tell us what happened with you" Peeta says.

I guess they'll have to find out sooner or later "Okay, Gale asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Peeta could you please make our wedding cake?" Where the hell did that come from?

"Yeah sure im would be happy to but I can't right now because my dad needs me in the bakery, bye" Peeta stormed off but I knew the bakery wasn't open today and Peeta never works on Saturdays, he's either painting in the meadow or with me. I knew something was up and he wasn't telling me.

"Im pretty sure he's lying because the shop isn't even open on Saturday's, maybe I should talk to him see if everything's okay" I say.

"NO" my mum basically screams "I'll talk to him later".

"Okay" is there something I don't know?

"When are you two getting married" She says completely changing the subject.

"Next week and he has already booked everything! We're going on a boat to Hawaii, I know its rushing things but I guess when you're in love you do weird things. I'll start dinner" I say feeling extremely uncomfortable saying I loved him when I didn't. If im getting married to him I might as well put on an act.

* * *

Next Chapter: Katniss and Peeta are looking for a wedding dress!


	6. The Dress

Okayy this is the other chapter! And can you please review just to tell me how im going because i really think there's no point in continuing any more if no one likes it.

* * *

Peeta's POV:

After talking to Mrs Everdeen, I went home then straight up to my room, flopped on my bed, then crawled into a little ball and cried myself to sleep. I haven't left my room in 5 days ever since Katniss told me she was getting married to gale. The boat leaves in two days so i better get ready. *Beep* I look at my phone and see Katniss is calling.

"Hey" I say trying to keep calm.

"Peeta I need your help! The girls aren't here yet and I need someone to come with me to buy a dress, I mean you don't have to but i would really appreciate it if you could come with me" she says.

"Why don't you go with gale" I spit out.

"My mum said, ugh, never mind im sorry, I'll just go" she says.

"No its okay I'll go! When and where?" I can't stay mad at her forever.

"Now and Meet me at the wedding dress shop on Wall Street, remember the one we use to pass on the way home from school?" she says.

"Yeah i remember, okay see you then" I say then hang up. Does she still remember?

*At the shop*

"What about this dress" she says.

"Nope it doesn't suit you" I say.

She comes out with a really hideous dress "This one?"

"Definitely NO!"

"Peeta I have tried on 26 dresses exactly and none of them suit me!" she says.

"Wait a minute" I turn and go to the man behind the counter and ask him for the dress I have kept on reserve.

"What about this one?" I ask.

She goes in the change room and She walks out half crying "I can't believe you remembered" she says.

"How could I forget?" I say.

The dress I gave her was one that she loved as a child. Every day after school we would walk past the dress shop and she would always tell me how beautiful the dress looked and so one day I decided to save up all my money and about two years later I bought the dress for her obviously and I kept it on hold. I was going to give it to her if we ever got married but i guess that's never gonna happen now.

"Hmm so does this one suit me?" she says while twirling.

"Yeah it does, you look beautiful" i say but whisper the last part.

She takes the dress and we both head off home.

* * *

Okay i know the last two chapters have been pretty boring but im getting to the boat part in the next chapter!

And as ClatoIsReal reviewed, yes there will be a fight between Gale and Peeta! Get Excited! And please review i know they have been boring but i would still like to get reviews saying how boring they are! haha :)


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys!

In this story i know i have rushed things and it would probably be better if i just re-wrote it?

What do you think? I think i should because it's going to be really bad :/ but dont worry i will re-write it and make it better!

Is that okay? please review and tell me what you think!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! (about new story)

Hey guys!

I have made the new story but it has a different title Its called "Fake Smiles"

And i have changed the story alot! I hope you like it!


End file.
